Yu-Gi-Oh Crossing The Border To Salem
by lethalty60
Summary: Well, I had a hard time figuring out how to say this without spoiling, but apparently, two character from Yu-Gi-Oh are staying at a town for a rest, but little did they know that the town they're staying is more than what they expect! Gun shooting would make this T to be safe!


I only have to say two things: Enjoy, and nothing I own in this story!

A man was taking a girl to a nearby town so they could rest for a few days from all the duels they faced. They were both wearing a blue jacket that's lighter on the inside and darker on the outside.

If they were the same height, they could be mistaken as twins. The girl had a small, golden colored pyramid around her neck with a chain to support it.

"Here we are, Yume," said the man. "Here's will we stay for a bit."

"Thanks, Father!" she said. "After all those duels, I'm ready for a break. I still can't believed how many duels I faced just to save you! And especially Merrik, too. That Winged Dragon of Rha was one heck of a monster to face!"

"I know, Yume! Now, let's get checked in!"

Yume and her father both head to town hall to get a house and key to rest for a few days.

When they both left, the receptionist that gave them the key turned around, and walked to the back area. There, she saw the rest of the 'employees' that were waiting.

"Alright, you guys," the 'receptionist' said, "House 7, two new people there. You know what to do!"

The others nodded, and went to their usual 'business' until nightfall happens.

Yume and her father got settled into their house in three minutes, so they have plenty of rest for the time being before they leave back to their own home in Domino City.

"Yume," the man said, "how about a duel while we're here?"

"Of course, Father! Just know that I _won't_ be going easy on you!"

"Bring it on!"

They dueled for about ten minutes before the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yume shouted as she raced to answer the phone. But when she picked it up, the line stayed silent, then heavy breathing was on the other line. "Who is it?" Yume asked.

"Your next, girly!" Said the strange voice, sounding very sinister and wierd. "Better leave while you still can!" Then the line went dead.

 _Weird,_ Yume thought as she put the phone back, _I better tell Father. Maybe he knows what to do! Possibly a prank call, no doubt._

But when she went back to her father, he was on the floor, blood on the table, on the floor _and_ on him.

On his chest was a note, also covered in blood.

Yume screamed. "FATHER!" She raced over to him, checking for any signs that he's still alive. When she found none, she started crying. "Why? Why him? He never did anything wrong to have this kind of punishment!" Then she noticed the note for the first time.

She took that note and read it. _No one,_ it read, _messes with us. Blood God needs fresh sacrifices of BLOOD! ~Mafia_

She was shocked to see the note written by either someone named Mafia, or a gang who call themselves the Mafia. _Either way,_ she thought, _I better get some rest before_ I _die, too._

She picked up the cards of both her's and her father's in their proper decks, and tried to sleep, but nightmares keep haunting her about her dead father being killed by Mafia!

The next morning, she exited out of her house, knowing her death is tonight, but she didn't get enough sleep last night.

"I don't care," she said to herself, "how I slept, I just want to know who this _Mafia_ is anyway!"

When she looked up, she almost bumped into a woman so she stopped. But when she peeked around her, she saw an altar, where her dead father is there, and someone standing there, too.

"Gather round!" Said a man standing on the alter. "Gather round! Can everyone hear me?

"Good! Now, listen up! We've known about the Mafia gang, but they seem to have another victim. This man, who I hear is named Yugi, has been killed by a member of the Mafia! Now even though we couldn't find a last will, we don't know if they left a note or not, or rather his role! So does anybody-" Yume immediately held up the blood-stained note she held the other night, in case she lost it as proof of her dead father.

The man saw her, and was surprised to see her with it. _Is she,_ he thought, _the same girl who answered that phone call? Better be careful with her._ "Come on up, miss!" He called to Yume, so she went up to the altar and read the note aloud.

" _No one_ ," she read, " _messes with us. Blood God needs fresh sacrifices of BLOOD!_ _~Mafia_."

She looked up from the note to see the town's reaction, which all of them were surprised. She then looked at the man who announced Yugi's death. "And _that_ man-" she pointed at the dead figure, "-is my Father!" The town gasped. "But what I want to know," she asked the man, "is who _are_ you?"

The man was surprised to get the question at _him_. _Drats,_ he thought. _She needed to die as well. Well, better keep it safe._ "W-Well," he said, "I'm the Mayor of this town. And I'm sorry about your father, Ms. uh…"

"Yume."

"Right. Sorry, Ms. Yume!"

She couldn't tell if he was honest or not, but she decided to stay alert tonight.

When nightfall came, Yume went to the closet in her house and pulled out a rifle. She was trained on hunting when her father was alive and free.

She kept her eyes at the door, pointing the gun at the door, in case anyone showed up.

She watched the door for 20 minutes before her eyes got heavy. She was about to fall asleep when the door creaked open.

Yume suddenly got her eyes wide open, and kept the gun pointing at the door. Outside stepped a man who looks different than who she expected.

The man noticed the gun in Yume's hand and stayed alert, putting his hands up. "P-Please," he begged, "don't shoot me! I know I can help you!"

"Explain yourself."

"J-Just don't shoot, alright?" He asked, and Yume nodded and slowly aimed the rifle down. "I'm a Retributionist, and I can bring your dead father back to life. If I could see his body, I'll be able to help him, if he's on the side of the town, I can help him!"

Yume's not sure if this was a ruse to get stabbed in the back, but she had to find out. "Here's the deal," she said. "You help my Father while I'm watching. If he's been brought back to life like you said, I'll trust you. But if you _lied_ , then I'm shooting! Deal?"

The man nodded, and Yume showed him where her dead father is. The Retributionist got right to work as soon as he saw the body. "I'm very sorry about him, Yume!" He started getting ready with everything.

"I'll also," Yume added, "be keeping an eye on the door, in case _anyone_ else shows up."

"You do that."

" _And_ you, so I'll be able to see your progress!"

"I'm well aware of that."

So Yume kept an eye on the door while watching the progress of the Retributionist. While he's been working, the door slowly creaked open.

A woman showed up, with an ignitor in one hand, and a tank with a flammable mark in the other. Yume's sure that she couldn't trust her, so she waited for the right moment to shoot.

When the woman was closing the door, Yume got ready. As soon as she heard it click in place, she shoot the woman. The woman fell down, apparently dead.

"What was that?!" The Retributionist suddenly shouted, looking at the fallen woman.

"There was a woman there who had an ignitor in one hand and a tank with a flammable mark on the other."

The man shivered of the description. "That was an Arsonist."

"Parden?"

"The Arsonist can douse others in gas, and ignite them later. They can also remove the gas off of themselves if they take no action!"

"Thanks for the tip!"

"Anytime." He continued his work, finishing five minutes later. "And done! He should return after tonight."

"Thanks. Oh! What house do you live in, before I forget to thank you?"

"Number 6, next door on the right."

"Thanks."

When the man left, Yume put the gun away and got to sleep.

Morning came from the town, and when Yume got up, the first thing she saw was that all the blood was removed from everywhere and saw her father, up and well. "FATHER!" Yume cried out and hugged him.

"Yume!" He said and hugged her back. "It's good to be back!"

"It sure is, Father." _So the Retributionist,_ she thought, _WAS right. He did bring my Father back! We'll work together._

Yume and her father both walked out of their house to see what is outside.

What they saw was a riot! Everyone outside were arguing about more kills that happened.

When Yume and Yugi looked up a bit at the altar, they saw _two_ bodies up there, both dead and hanged up. Yume was starting to get scared, but Yugi was comforting her, making her feel safe.

"It's alright, Yume," he said reassuringly. "No one will get you. They have to go through me first!"

"Gather around everyone!" A man tried to call out, but no one heard him. "QUIET!" He shouted and everyone was silent and looked at him. "Now," he continued, "since we have two deaths of a Framer _and_ an Arsonist, which both were killed by either a Veteran or a Vampire. If anyone has evidence, then it'll most likely be-" He stopped because Yugi started walking up to him.

"Now then," Yugi called out to him. "I recall hearing that you are the Mayor. Is that true?"

"O-Of course." _There he goes again,_ Yume thought. _Stammering like last time._ Yume signed to him that he stammered like last time.

Yugi saw the hand signs. "I don't think I believe you, by the way you stammered!" Yugi pointed out. "I think you're really not the Mayor, but someone else as well!" The whole town gasped.

"T-That's ridiculous!" The Mayor exclaimed. "Maybe the Framer just got to me _before_ he died!"

"Nice try, 'Mayor'," Yugi said. "I vote for the Mayor to say a defense!" And pretty soon the whole town agreed, and after some consideration, the 'Mayor' was hanged and killed, which turned out to be not the Mayor, but a Jester.

"NOT THE JESTER!" The whole town was in a panic because it was a unanimous guilty vote.

"The Jester, Yume?"

"I heard that the Jester _wants_ to get lynched and, if done correctly, makes a guilty voter die of guilt over lynching them. So, anyone can die since everyone picked guilty!"

"Great!"

The next night, there was a Full Moon, and Yume and Yugi were having a different duel, with Yume winning.

"Okay, Father," Yume concluded. "I can sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna as tribute to play the Dark Magician Girl." She played her cards. "And then I'll equip her with Wonder Wand, increasing her ATK Points by 800, and attack her with your face down! She also gains a boost of 300 ATK because the Dark Magician is in your graveyard."

"Nice try, Yume," Yugi said, "but I activate my trap card Mirror Force, and now-"

"Wait, Father, because I activate my _own_ trap: Seven Tools of the Bandit, even though with a 1000 Life Point sacrifice, I'll disperse your Mirror Force!" Yugi put his card in his graveyard. "Now I can attack no problem!"

Yugi had other plans, though. "Nice try, my daughter! You may have stopped my Mirror Force, but what's protecting you from THIS!" Yugi revealed another card. "With the Bandit Tools out of the way, I can activate Magic Cylinder, redirecting the attack back at you!"

"Uh, great! Lost again!" They picked up their cards. "I'm surprised, Father! You seem to be getting better, and-" She didn't say anything else because the door opened up, and someone was quick to come towards them for Yume!

She tried to pick up the gun, but she was too slow because someone else from the shadows showed up and attacked the other one that was coming after them! "What's going on?!" Yume whispered fearfully. When the fight ended, both have been dead. "W-Woah!"

"Let's get some sleep, Yume!" Yugi implied as they went to sleep.

In the morning they went outside and noticed _three_ people on the alter. Two of them they recognized of the ones that were in their house.

Then someone else came up on the altar, revealing themselves as the Voice. "People, listen up!" He shouted, and everyone stopped speaking. "As you all know, three more deaths have happened. The first one died protecting someone, as he is a Body Guard!"

"That must be the one who helped us!" Yugi whispered in his daughter's ear.

"The next person was killed by Maf _and_ a Body Guard as a Vampire! The third one is known to be dead from guilt over lynching the Jester as a Doctor! The Body Guard had a will!" He had two pieces of paper in his hand. "I've been keeping the new girl safe! I hope it was worth it, except I was role blocked second night!"

He looked up. "And I have a new one from the Vampire!" He read the other one. "Hmm? Some new blood, huh? I'LL GET YOU SOON, Number 7!" He had no others. "And the last one wasn't found! Now, if anyone wants to kill me, it'll be a worthless kill because I don't come into town until morning to check on the deaths!" And then he disappeared.

"Uh, now what?" Yugi said rather aloud.

A person turned towards him, then approached Yume. "Listen," she said, "he should be finished tonight! Make sure he dies!"

"And _you_ ," Yume whispered back fiercely, "keep your business out of my family's! Or maybe have the Maf visit _you_!"

The woman had a wide eyed, then yelled out, "I think this girl is evil!"

"Oh, good grief!" Yume whispered.

Night came, and Yume took out the gun! "Better safe than sorry, Father!" She told him when he asked her about the gun. Yugi then shrugged and went to bed.

So far, four people visited them, and Yume shoot them all! When she was certain that no more will visit them, she put away the gun and went to sleep! Morning came, and on the altar were four people, the same amount that Yume shoot.

Then Voice showed up. "Alright everyone!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Time for business! All four of these people were shot by a Veteran. Each one has their own roles! The first one was a Serial Killer, the second one a Janitor, the third one another Vampire, and the last one a Godfather! All four, saying in their wills, that they were going to House 7 to kill Yume, and this is the result of it all!" He disappeared.

"Getting pretty popular, huh Yume?" Said someone to her.

"Yeah! Maybe she doesn't want to admit it."

"They died by the same reason, and according to the wills, and no one else visited me, otherwise they'd die, I'm clearly a Veteran!" Yume explained it all. "They all had the same reason: Killing me, and they were _all_ evil!" The townsfolk were taking this in, and all thought that she killed an Arsonist as well! They did good in praising her for getting lucky on kills.

The next night showed a Full Moon, and Yume was having a break. "Only one left, Father, and that's it!"

"While you stay, Yume, I'm heading out!" He took the gun, then left, leaving Yume alone.

Yume stayed home, but pretty soon went to bed because she was tired, but she didn't hear her father coming back, as he shot someone he may later regret!

Morning comes, and what they saw changed everything! More dead people on the altar. They looked around, and saw only one other person there.

He was grinning. _Better wait after tonight,_ he thought. _It'll be worth the effort!_ Voice showed up. "Okay, you three! We have the rest on deck. One was shot by a Vigilante, another was killed by Mafia, another was killed by the Werewolf, and one was incinerated by Arsonist!

"The one that was shot by Vigilante an Escort! The Werewolf kills are the Arsonist and the Mafioso! The Arsonist incinerated the Retributionist! I trust you three will decide on fate itself for who wins this!" He disappeared, leaving them alone.

"Well now," said the mysterious man. "Last three. It was an-"

"I vote you up!"

"As do I!"

Both Yume and Yugi voted the man up, and was later lynched. He turned out to be the Werewolf.

"I guess it's over, Yume?"

"I think so. By keeping track of the kills, I was able to tell who's who!"

Then Voice showed up one last time. "Well done, town!" He cheered on. "You have won with Yume as Veteran, and Yugi as Vigilante still alive!"

"Thank goodness it's over!" Yugi said. "I would've been dead after tonight."

"I'm glad it's over, Father! So, can we return now?"

"Yes, Yume! Let's go home back to Domino City."


End file.
